Light Bridge to the Dragon Realms
by DR4G0N0V3RL0RD
Summary: GIGGITY GIGGITY GOOOOOOOOOOOO!


Light Bridge to the Dragon Realms

Nexus, as he goes by, is a 13 year old rock star. He plays a Fender Stratocaster with an Ebony finish. He was at New York City, New York, USA. His biggest concert yet. 26,500,000 people were attending the concert. He was playing the hardest song he knew of: Jordan by Buckethead. The crowd was eating it up. He was in the solos. His fingers were bleeding, turning the strings from silver to red. At the end of the song, he almost went deaf from the roar of the crowd. An announcer came up and took the mike. "Nexus laties and gentalmen, the worlds best guitarist, Nexus!" After the concert, his manager almost gave him a heart attack. "We made WHAT?" Nexus asked in complete shock. His manager, Jim, laughed. "Yes, Nexus, we made 200 million dollars off of tickets alone, and you get 25% of the jackpot." Jim explained as he let Nexus get in his Lamborgihini. Nexus may be 13, but he had a drivers license. "The money will be sent to your house. And if you want, we are throwing you a party at the club about 8 blocks away." Nexus shook Jims hand and chuckled. "I would, but I need to get my fingers taken care of before they rot.." Jim laughed and nodded. "Ok, you go home and tell your parents the good news and get some rest, you deserve it." Jim told Nexus. "Ok, thank you again."

Nexus got home and found no cars parked outside. "Maybe they finally figured out what a garages purpose is." He chuckled to himself. He walked in to find his dog, Vigilence, waiting for him. "Hey buddy!" Nexus exclaimed as his German Sheperd started to lick him vigoriously. Nexus layed his guitar on its stand and dropped into the bed. "Man, if there was anyhing I could want, it would to be fighting along side Spyro." He thought to himself. He was always a huge fan of Spyro. He had every game and even got the movie before it was cancelled. "That would be awesome." He whispered to himself as he fell asleep. But be careful of what you wish for.

He woke up in a room with a giant hourglass in the middle. "What the fuck? Must be dreaming, might as well enjoy it before that god damned meeting in Calafornia tomorrow." he said to himself. He got up and saw a handle on the ground, two handles. Energy sword handles. "Holy hell! I must have dreamed of heaven!" He saw the binary rifle and the suppreser both from halo 4. "Where the hell am I?" He wondered out loud. "You my boy, are in the Chroniclers Chambers." He froze. "I.. Ignitus?" He stuttered. Ignitus laughed softly. "Yes, my name is Ignitus, I have called you here for a very important reason Nexus. "H-how do know my name?" He questioned out of shock and a little bit of fear. "I have been watching you for quite some time now Nexus, and the Dragon Realm is in grave danger. A new evil is arising, and wish's to conquer the entire demention. Nexus, will you help Spyro with this new evil."

"Do I have a choice?" Nexus asked. "Of course, but remember. If you turn this down, you will be turning down the whole universe. If you accept, you will be transported to Warfang and will be given ultimate powers, powers that Malefor could only dream of."

"I accept." Nexus said almost instantly. "Are you sure? There is no leaving the Dragon Realm if you enter them. You go, you stay."

"I accept." Nexus repeted. Ignitus nodded. "Then you will wake up in the fields exactly 2 miles from Warfang. Meet Spyro and Cynder, and give Spyro this letter." Ignitus explained as he handed Nexus the letter. "What does it say?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just wanted Spyro to know that I'm alright, and that I'll be visiting him soon." Nexus smiled. "I think I'll do the Michael Myers enterance." Ignitus's eyes widened. "Don't have Spyro kill you now! He is very protective of Cynder you know. Now sleep." Ignitus ordered. "Wait! Wait! Can I have some armor please?" Nexus asked. "Of course, just think of the armor you want as you fall asleep and you will awaken with it equiped." Nexus smiled and bowed in respect. "Thank you Ignitus." He layed down and fell asleep with nothing on his mind but the armor.

Nexus awoke with the Venator armor from halo 4. He had all the traits of the armor, execpt better. He had twice as strong shields, ran twice as fast, was twice as resistant to damage, and was twice as strong. He looked over himself and saw that the armor was black. "Sweet." He took off the helmet and saw that the visor was purple. "Best helmet ever." He got up and looked around. "Peaceful." Then he heard an explosion. He quickly grabbed the helmet, put it on, and ran towards the sorce of the noise.

Spyro and Cynder were fending off ape after ape. "I though they were dead!" Cynder shouted as she spat shadow fire at a group of apes. "Cynder if we die. I want you to know I love you!" He shouted. Cynder smiled and replied. "I love you too Spyro." Then the lead ape was running towards then with a huge hammer raised high in the air. "Time to die, dragons!" They both closed there eyes and awaited there demise. Then there heard a grunt and looked to see four energy blade pierce the apes chest. The ape fell and they saw Nexus appear out of no where. "Need a hand?" He teased. Then a hammed hit him in the back. He turned to see ten apes smiling. "We don't know who you are, but you will DIE!" The ape in the front charged at Nexus. Nexus smiled behind his helmet and activated Active Camo. He turned invisible and the ape stopped and scratched his head in confusion. Nexus whispered in the apes ear. "Hello." Before thrusting his swords into the ape. He uncloaked and faced the other apes. "Bring it." Then every ape charged at once. Nexus switched armor abilites to Hologram and sent the dummy in. All the apes ran for the hologram and failed to even touch it. The looked over to see Nexus with his suppreser in his left hand, and an energy sword in the right. "Now, you all have ten seconds to drop your weapons and run if you value your lives." they all stood in fear. "Go." Nexus ordered. The apes didn't argue and dropped there swords and ran. Nexus shoot his head and hip fired his suppresser and killed all of them. "Idiots." He muttered. He turned to see Spyro and Cynder staring at him in awe. "You two ok?"

"Yeah, thanks too you." Spyro thanked. "Who are you?" Cynder asked. "You can call me Nexus. And Spyro, I have a letter for you."

"From who?" Nexus held back a laugh. "You'll find out." Spyro opened the letter and started to read. His eyes went from bordom to intrest to excitment. "He, he's alive!"

"Who is Spyro?" Cynder questioned a little freaked out. "Ignitus! Cynder Ignitus is the new Chronicler!" Cynder's face grew a huge smile and hugged Spyro with tears in her eyes. "Oh Spyro that's wonderful!" They both looked back at Nexus and smiled. "Thank you for this."

"No problem. I owe him a favor anyway." Nexus explained to Spyro. "Well lets get back to Warfang before the guardians send out a search party." On the way back Spyro and Cynder explained about the more resent Warfang and all the dragons they've met. "And then there's the biggest asshole that a dragon can be. Shadow." Cynder explained. "Ever since he's layed eyes on me he keeps harassing me and keeps threatining Spyro."

"Yeah, he has been doing this for 5 months and he will gladly maim anyone to get to Cynder. He is the bully of the Acadamy and always steals money from everyone." Nexus walked in seilence and the replied. "I'd like to meet him. Hey, are we allowed to have weapons in the Acadamy?"

"Yeah as long as you don't threaten anyone with them."

"Good. I'd like to keep these with me just incase he try's anything funny. Do you have many friends or are ou fighting our way though the fans."

"No that part is over, yeah we have our own little group. Hey, could you use that invisiblity and that cloning thing to piss off Shadow?" Nexus laughed. "I wouldn't like anything better."

**Well the introduction is done! Hope you like it. There is alot more to come and I expect to finish this story by around April or May of 2014. Next chapter will be up A.S.A.P.**

**P.S. I have gotten the name Nexus from multiple stories and games so I don't take credit for the name.**

**CYA!**


End file.
